As a conventional elevator system, there has been known a system, in which, to enhance the security and to improve the operation efficiency, an elevator group control device for controlling a plurality of elevators as one group is provided; a validation device is mounted at a security gate provided at the building entrance; and after this validation device has accomplished validation, the security gate is opened to allow the user to move into an elevator hall on an entrance floor, including a validation information transmitting means for transmitting validation information to a corresponding bank among a plurality of banks in the elevator hall based on destination floor validation information of the validation device; a car assigning means for assigning a car to each destination floor of passenger based on the validation information; and a service floor displaying means for displaying service floors for each assigned car in the entrance floor hall, wherein an operation inherent in the user (for example, a disabled person operation) based on the individual validation information of the validation device is selected, or the car is caused to wait, while the car door is open, in the hall in the case where the distance from the security gate to the hall is long (for example, refer to Patent Literature 1).
Also, there have conventionally been known a system in which information including a desired destination floor is stored in a card-type information transmitter carried by the user; the destination floor information is transmitted from this card-type information transmitter to a recognition device via wireless communication, whereby a call registration is made based on this destination floor information; and the result of assignment to this call registration is displayed on a display or the like provided near an input device such as a ten-key pad provided in a hall to make call registration (for example, refer to Patent Literature 2), and a system in which when a sensor of an entrance gate provided so as to correspond to each zone including a plurality of floors detects a user, the call to the zone corresponding to that entrance gate is registered, and the assignment result is displayed for the user at the outlet of the entrance gate (for example, refer to Patent Literature 3).